


Weathering the Storm

by twdteacakes



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But his presence is always appreciated, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Pining, Revali is best birb, Spoilers for Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity, Teba is there for moral support, Zelda would do anything to protect him, he doesn’t do much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdteacakes/pseuds/twdteacakes
Summary: Revali was very fond of the Princess. She was the only Hylian he respected. He would move heaven and earth to keep her safe. But after a close brush with death at the hands of Windblight Ganon, he was the one who needed rescuing. Who would’ve thought...
Relationships: Revali & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Revali/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 15





	Weathering the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by Autobot Sonic after he fought Windblight Ganon as Zelda in Age of Calamity. Go give him some love! https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot_Sonic/pseuds/Autobot_Sonic
> 
> I’m a big shipper of Link x Zelda. Will be until my last dying breath. But Revali x Zelda is such a good rare pair, with so much potential, it’s hard not to support it. 
> 
> I hope to write more fics involving them. There’s one currently in development hell that I’d like to finish soon. Until then, I hope you enjoy this short little drabble.

Blood. Warm and wet, leaking from his abdomen. That lucky shot from Windblight Ganon wasn’t _just a scratch_ after all. However, Revali could not falter, especially with his new audience, consisting of Teba - a snowy white Rito Warrior from the future - and Princess Zelda. Seeing her majesty on the battlefield was always a shock to the system, but her presence was certainly welcoming. It sparked a flame inside his core and filled him with newfound strength. Yes, with the Princess by his side, he could accomplish anything. 

Dark, liquid malice leaked from the creature’s pores, as it let out a weakened, desperate, ear piercing scream. Just a few more hits, and victory would belong to Hyrule. Revali used his powerful gale to launch himself into the air. He unleashed three bomb arrows, hoping to land a direct assault on its cyclops eye. But Windblight Ganon was prepared, and unleashed a ferocious whirlwind, which sent his bomb arrows hurtling back towards him. 

The following explosion seared his feathers and knocked him clean out of the sky. Revali plummeted down, but was thankfully caught by Vah Medoh’s stone wing. The Champion’s luck was stretched rather thin, since he landed hard on his back and became severely winded.

 _Should’ve learnt my lesson from the last time it pulled that cheap trick._ Revali cursed himself for being so stupid.

Sweat pooled on his forehead, but the blistering rain soon washed it away. Although the weather could not hide his attempts to gulp up air and refill his lungs. The Champion clenched his bow and staggered to his feet, despite his legs threatening to buckle.

A red hot laser burned into his skull. Windblight Ganon was charging up its large cannon. This attack... Would be fatal, and in his current condition, he couldn’t out manoeuvre it.

Revali’s heart sank. He could not swallow the bile building up in his throat. His only capability was staring into the jaws of death. 

_Is this how I go out?_

As if by divine intervention, Princess Zelda rushed into the fray and used the Sheikah Slate to summon deadly ice shards, which ruined the beast’s concentration and caused its projectile to miss by a mile. Even though Revali’s life was no longer endangered, she did not waver, and continued to battle Windblight Ganon with everything in her arsenal. Magnesis. Cryonis. Stasis. And finally, a giant remote bomb, which exploded upon impact.

The creature shrieked one last time, before it blipped out of existence. 

A calmness rippled through the atmosphere. The storm was reduced to nothing more than a light breeze and delicate drizzle. Medoh seemed to be at peace - Revali half expected her to chirp like a songbird. They were safe for the time being. 

With his chest heaving, the Champion rose to his full height and quickly surveyed his comrades. Princess Zelda exhaled shuddering breaths, her trembling hands still clutching the Sheikah Slate. Was it fear or adrenaline that made her shake so violently? 

Perhaps it was both.

After a few seconds, she lowered her guard and tucked the ancient tablet under her elbow. 

Revali glanced at his other saviour. Teba was no worse for wear, despite how fiercely he fought. The other Rito’s dazzling amber eyes met his own emerald green ones. The two exchanged a brief courteous nod, in order to express gratitude.

His gazed swiftly returned to Princess Zelda. She was looking at him now, exhaustion failing to stop the radiant smile that decorated her rosy cheeks. Revali’s heart hammered against his rib cage, and he momentarily forgot how to breathe.

The Champion slid his bow into its holster and closed the gap between them. “Thank you.” He uttered gratefully, sincerity bleeding from his soft, quiet tone. He knew the Princess was a warrior at heart, but he never once thought she could nor would protect him. However, old habits die hard, and he was quick to retreat behind his usual facade. “I could’ve handled that thing myself, but at least I didn’t look like a fool in front of... HIM.” 

The thought of needing that insufferable knight’s help made him feel physically sick. 

“Revali... You’re bleeding!” Zelda gasped, her attention snagged by his crimson stained tunic.

 _Oh. I forgot._ “Nothing Mipha can’t fix.” He remarked, brushing the injury nonchalantly. Dread suddenly crawled to the forefront of his mind, and those concerns soon rolled off his tongue. “They’re safe, aren’t they? Mipha and Daruk?” 

The Princess nodded. “Yes. We managed to reach them just in time.”

A relieved sigh escaped him. “I thought so. You must have known that I - and to a lesser extent, Urbosa - could hold out longer.” 

Tears pricked Zelda’s eyes, but the drizzle partially disguised them. Unable to restrain herself a second more, she threw her arms around him and embraced Revali in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” She whispered into his damp indigo feathers, her words quaking on each syllable.

Revali was taken aback for a moment, unsure on how to process this affectionate act. What would the others say if they saw? A Hylian and a Rito? The Ruler of Hyrule and her subordinate? This was so undignified, so unprecedented, and yet... So perfect. So _natural_.

Slowly, his wings settled at the crook of her spine. “I’m glad too. After all, where would you be without me? Your most powerful and reliable Champion?” He quipped, whilst inflating his ego. 

Laughter burned in Zelda’s throat, as she gripped him tighter. “Never change, Revali.”

A smile crossed his beak. “I don’t plan on it.” He replied. Revali traced the creases in her white gown. The hem was caked with dry mud, and her wrist bangles were starting to cut into his skin. He did not mind. 

His eyes studied the crevice where her golden blonde locks parted. He wanted to plant a kiss there. 

After hesitating for what felt like hours, Revali nestled his cheek on her head. “You saved me, Princess. I’m forever in your debt. I hope I can repay you somehow.”

Zelda pulled away, but clasped his wing with both hands. “As long as you live to see Calamity Ganon destroyed, then... Consider your debt repaid.” She half wished, half pleaded, and squeezed so hard, she almost cut off blood circulation. 

Revali lifted his other wing and reciprocated her touch. “Deal.”


End file.
